Toward Oblivion
by The Romance Chick
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx, four months into their relationship. Very naughty. Lemon.


I do not own Teen Titans in any capacity. Darn.

Toward Oblivion

Staying with Kid Flash had kept Jinx in shape. The boy could never sit still for more than twenty seconds, keeping them constantly on the go. Unless his blood sugar was low, he rarely tired. Sometime emotional burdens gave him a wearied appearance but he never physically slowed down. This, combined with his extremely short attention span when it came to anything unrelated to crime fighting, forced Jinx to stay physically and mentally alert at all times when around him. That, and the fact that his libido was through the roof provided a reason for her to stay physically fit.

Their relationship had always been romantic. Ever since the beginning, Kid Flash had shown his attraction to her in his romantic gifts and flirtations gestures. Jinx had ignored it at first, writing it off as the only way he knew how to be friendly, as funny and not to be taken seriously. In her snooping she'd learned that he had a particular habit of falling fast and hard for girls. His intense attraction to her was nothing different than any other thing he rushed into. She resisted him for a while, but after about a month of living under the same room as him, she succumbed to his persistent advances. As far as she was concerned, she was stronger than most women. A lot of talk is given about feminine wiles, but no one ever mentions the masculine ones, and Wally sure knew how to use them. It mostly consisted of strutting around half naked, but when you had Wally West's physique, it didn't take much more than that.

Sex didn't actually become a part of their relationship for a good deal longer than he would have liked, but what kind of girl would she have been if she just gave it out? Besides, she wasn't even sure if she really liked him or if he'd just worn her down with all his pestering. Once they were actually dating, though, she began to enjoy his company, came to value him as a friend and respect him as a superhero. In the past, Jinx would have found his personality as disgusting: sweet and funny, kind and considerate. Yet now, she found these qualities that defined him tended to turn her into a mushy, girly mess. Not very surprisingly, he was extremely open with her from the start, though she still thought it was foolish of him to be so trusting. Surprisingly, he was an extraordinarily good listener, able to pay attention the whole time as she shared her frustrations regarding her time wasted at the Hive Academy and with the Hive 5.

He didn't try to hide the fact that he desperately wanted to get into her pants. One second he could be completely and sincerely sensitive and the next moment a tactless tool without even trying. "Yes," he would say randomly from time to time whenever she finished talking, "But when can I have sex with you?" During their first week as a couple, she'd cut one of their make-out sessions short for fear of not being able to control herself. He'd gotten up with a completely forlorn expression and began to walk away. When she asked him where he was going he told her, bluntly, "To jerk-off."

He may have been a beloved hero to millions but subtle he was not.

It was about two weeks after she'd started helping him with his nightly patrols that she decided she was ready to go all the way with him. Fighting beside him revealed the last part of him she had yet to know; it showed him in his true element where she was finally able to observe from an equal stand point rather than an opposing one. She marveled at what she saw and knew she couldn't fight her desire for him any longer. After that, there was nothing more to know besides what lay beneath his clothes. That night, she'd left her door slightly opened, knowing he'd come prowling at some point, curious as to why her door was open when it never was. When he found her, she lay on her side on her bed, naked, her back to the door. She was sure to leave her hair down, the way he liked it. At the sound of her door squeaking open, she peeked over her shoulder at him. The sight almost made her laugh. There he stood frozen, he jaw practically down to the floor, a vacant expression on his face.

"Are you just going to sta--?"

Before she could finish her sentence, a familiar wind swept through the room and he was behind her, up against her, equally naked, pressing tender kisses to her neck and shoulder. Though neither one of them was a virgin, it was a night of firsts. It was that night that she first learned he was capable of moving slowly. Despite her attempts to speed things up, he took his time with her that night. It was strange that this was the only aspect of will power she'd ever seen him show. Their first time, he so slowly and teasingly brought her to orgasm, that by the time she actually came, for the first time in her life, she was begging. Their second time, she learned it was actually possible for him to grow short of breath. By their third time that night, Jinx knew there was nothing that would tire him, especially in the bedroom.

What was strange to her was how someone so goofy could become so serious. It made sense when it involved criminals and the like, but she'd expected him to be a bit more playful in bed. He smiled and grinned or laughed if she tickled him, but he refused to engage in many games. She'd tried to get him to play with her but he always turned them serious in the end, distracting her with the intense sensations of pleasure he was so skilled at inducing. In the sack it seemed he was all business. There was something almost solemn and reverent it, how silent and focused he could become. It was the first time he was ever not chatty. She wondered if she might have slept with him sooner if she had known it would get him to shut up.

In the morning she woke to the feeling of his hands firmly massaging her breasts. She opened one of her eyes to see him resting his head on her stomach, looking up at her expectantly.

"No," she protested, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm still asleep."

No sooner had she said this did his lips clamp down on one of her nipples, sucking hard, making it clear he wouldn't be ignored. Jinx moaned in pleasure but continued to protest, keeping her eyes closed. That didn't last long, though, as moments later he roughly bit down, making her briefly shriek, her eyes shooting open. Her cry was quickly silenced by his mouth closing over her own, stealing her breath with a kiss. Completely resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be allowed to return to sleep, she tangled her fingers in his fiery hair, her own inner flame igniting as one of his hands found its way between her legs.

About an hour later, they had finished what they didn't yet know was to become their morning routine. After a final very drawn-out kiss, he pulled away from her and hopped out of bed.

"How did you sleep," he asked as he started looking for his clothes.

"Mmm, great" she moaned as she stretched. "God, Wally, you sure can fuck."

He froze, his face and ears burning. "Uh, thanks," he mumbled. As he turned to reach for his clothes, it was then the first time she saw that when he blushed, he blushed on both sets of cheeks. This set her eyes glowing with the pink light of her powers. Instantly, she wanted him again. Rivaling Wally in speed, Jinx leaped from the bed and tackled him to the floor. Needless to say, he didn't get very far in getting dressed. That's when she started calling him the Scarlet Speedster.

That had been nearly four months ago. Since then Jinx had grown a bit more comfortable with her newfound role as a "good guy". She'd also grown more comfortable with the concept of her and Wally as an item, though she had to admit she was surprised it had lasted this long. The combination of her temper and his attention span made a terrible recipe for a relationship. Fighting together though, somehow strengthened the bond they'd formed. It was after particularly harsh battles that they wanted each other most. Usually, they didn't even make it as far as the bedroom. In fact, nearly every surface in the apartment had endured their love-making. In fact, it was at this moment that they found themselves panting heavily on the floor in the middle of the living room. They had returned from capturing Kid Vicious nearly two hours ago and had yet to move from their spot. While he was completely relaxed and peacful by now, she was an hyper-sensitized puddle; the slightest touch made her flinch and shiver. He, of course, could have kept going, as she demanded he should, but he had decided she needed a rest.

She clung to him as if she would fall off the earth were she to let go. Slowly, as her senses returned to her, she relaxed her hold on him. Tenderly, she placed small kisses o his chest and neck as she spoke to him.

"The neighbors probably think your a serial killer, what with all the screaming they hear from us."

"Mmm-hmm," he replied, gently stroking her hips.

"That would be hilarious; kid flash in prison on charges of Murder 1."

"Yeah." One of his hands trailed up her spine as the other cupped her bottom. At this point she knew he wasn't listening or he would have added a clever little comment, so she decided to play with him.

"So, Aqualad is pretty sexy, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying."

"Not really, no." Before she could say anything more, he tilted her chin up with his index finger to kiss her lips. It was brief but syrupy sweet. As she pulled away, Jinx stopped for a moment to take his bottom lip between her teeth, drawing a moaning grunt out of him. Pulling away completely, she looked up at his face and saw him smiling down at her in his disheveled, roughish way and she nearly swooned. _Shit_ she thought, _I'm in love with him._

This was something she didn't particularly want to dwell on as it had the potential to complicate her life substantially just when things had gotten settled. Instead, she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and sighing contently at the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

"Babe, take me to bed," she told him. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the same position on top of him but now comfortably on their shared bed.

Soon he was getting twitchy again. Not his "I wanna' get down and dirty with you," twitchy, but his "there's something I want to say but can't figure out how to" twitchy.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You know," he began, playing with a piece of her hair, "Now that the Titans are back in Jump, I need to get back to Central City soon."

"I know," Jinx replied, breaking eye contact with him, trying to sound like she didn't care. Was this it? She wondered. Had his short attention span finally kicked in? Had he grown tired of her? Was this his way of letting her off easy? She wouldn't fight it; there was no point if he didn't want her. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"You could come, too, if you wanted..." he offered, his words trailing off with uncertainty.

She hadn't been expecting that. In fact, she wasn't quite sure she heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Well, if you wanted, you could come with me," he repeated, with even more hesitance than before. "Only if that's what you wanted," he added somewhat frantically.

"What about what you want?"

"Huh?"

Sitting up on top of him she grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him to emphasize her point.

"Do _you_ want me to go to Star City with you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then say it. Tell me."

Sitting up to meet her, he took a firm hold of her hip and back, pulling her closer. Looking up at her, she could see a new confidence in his brilliantly blue eyes.

"Jinx, I want you to come with me."

Something inside of her burst with happiness, literally setting off small fireworks above her head. This clearly amused Wally, though he had little chance to express it as she immediately grabbed the back of his head and leaned down a few inches to kiss him senseless. She heard him groan and got shivers as his hands slid down to hook under her thighs. Breaking their kiss, he latched his lips onto her neck, making her gasp with delight.

"Come with me," he whispered, huskily.

"I already said I would," she replied, scratching her nails against his scalp.

"No," he corrected, lifting her by her thighs and lowering her back down onto his newly hardened member, forcing a cry of shock to spill out of her. "I meant _cum_ with me," he drawled, emphasizing the change in meaning with a hard rock of his hips, yanking another gasping moan from her.

In one smooth motion, without pulling out, he laid her on her back and set a steady pace toward oblivion. Her head was hanging off the edge of the foot of the bed and with every thrust her whole body slid a few centimeters farther. She knew if they continued like this she was going to fall off, but this complication felt so good. Looking up at her lover she saw his head thrown back, a look of pure bliss plastered across his face, all his muscles tensing with each powerful thrust. Even though he seemed lost, she knew he'd catch her should she fall. That was just how it was with him, all or nothing to edge of oblivion. She knew he'd catch her.


End file.
